Forever and Always
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is a sequel to Four and Six: with no war, if you haven't read that story please go read it first :) Tobias and Tris are married. Christina and Will have twins, Tris's mom has a three year old daughter who Tris and Tobias take care of occasionally please read I suck at summaries story is a lot better than it looks :) Rated T for cussing and stuff :) M
1. Chapter 1: Lily

_**Hey my ninjas, if you haven't read Four and Six: with no war then go check it out because this is the sequel to it :) So my ninjas I believe I left you with Tobias and Tris getting married so I'm going to play with ya'll a bit and skip three years I think :) Well here you go and again : IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FOUR AND SIX: WITH NO WAR THEN GO READ IT NOW ! ~M**_

* * *

**Last story**

_Tobias carries me back to our apartment and sets me on the bed smiling like an idiot._

_I smile back at him and he wraps me in his arms._

_"Forever." He whispers_

_"And Always." I reply and his kiss me again._

_We will be together...Forever and always._

**Three years later...**

**Tris's POV**

I watch as my little three year old sister, Lily toddles around Tobias and I's apartment.

"Sissy, can we watch sponge bog?" She asks in her sweet little voice.

"No, you know mommy doesn't like you watching that show." I say picking her up and spinning her around.

I know what your thinking, what did she say? Sponge bob is what she meant.

"When is bubba gonna get here?" She asks me titling her head.

I laugh a little, she calls Tobias bubba since he is her brother in law.

"He will be here soon. Do you wanna go play with Carson and Emma?" I ask her

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She says jumping from my arms. Carson and Emma are Christina's twins and they are the same age as Lily.

"Ok lets get your coat on." I say picking up her coat and writing a quick note to Tobias.

I slip my coat on and then hers, when I take care of her it makes me want kids, I know Tobias feels the same way now a days.

Three years ago I thought I was to young, now I know I am ready, I just need to talk to Tobias first.

"Lily, don't run down the hall." I call and she stops instantly.

"Sorry sissy." She says looking down at her shoes.

"It's ok, just remember you are abnegation not dauntless ok?" I ask her and she nods.

"I want to be dauntless though." She says as we walk to Christina and Will's apartment.

"I know you do, maybe one day." I say as we reach Christina's door, I knock and hear Christina yell come in.

I smile and open up the door letting Lily run in. At the moment Christina is chasing Carson around and then he sees Lily and runs to her.

"LILY HELP ME!" He screams running behind her.

I hear Lily giggle and they run into Carson and Emma's room where Emma is hiding.

"So what's up Tris?" Christina asks taking a seat at the bar.

"Oh you know nothing much, just watching Lily while mom and dad go to some interview for abnegation." I answer shrugging.

"Yeah, does caring for her make you want a kid?" Christina asks, now this is the Christina I know, very noisy.

"Yeah it does, I think I'm ready, I need to talk to Four though." I say with a shrug, I know Christina knows Tobias's name but he doesn't want anyone but me using it.

"Ok, well you do that. You know Lily's birthday is soon, are we going to throw her a party?" Chris asks glancing at the room.

"I don't know, I mean she is abnegation the only reason she is ever allowed over here is because she is sisters with a dauntless leader and daughter of an abnegation leader." I say shrugging.

"Yeah, that and the fact that we have a new leader for Erudite and Candor." Christina adds smiling.

"Yeah, now we are all in peace and people can visit the other factions when they want." I say smiling as well.

Then I hear a knock on the door.

"That's not Will, he would have just walked in. Hang on I will get it." Christina says standing and walking over to the door.

When she opens it she greets someone and they walk in. I have my back turned so I can't see the door. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I smile.

"Hey beautiful." He whispers into my ear.

"Hey handsome." I say back turning and kissing my husband.

"Miss me?" He says laughing as he pulls back.

"Nooo not at all..." I say sarcastically.

"Haha, where's Lily?" He asks and I point to the kids room.

"Ah, when does Lil go home?" Tobias says tilting his head.

"In about four hours." I answer and he smiles.

"Hey Lily." He calls and she comes sprinting out of the room.

She jumps on him and screams, "BUBBA!" as loud as her three year old voice can.

We all laugh as Tobias spins her around.

"Do you want to go get some food Lil?" He asks and she nods.

"Ok, lets go." Tobias says and takes my hand.

"Bye Christina." I say as we walk out the door.

We make our way to the cafeteria, Tobias carrying Lily in one arm and holding my hand.

Once we are in the cafeteria, I sit Lily down and sit with her while Tobias goes to get us some food.

When he comes back, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene have joined us.

They had all had there weddings after we did and they were cute. Marlene is pregnant, she is about eight months now.

"Hey Lily." Zeke says making a funny face.

"Zekey, your weird." Lily says laughing.

"Lily, you are going to have to start acting abnegation, mamma is coming to get you in two hours." I say and she nods.

"Ok. I don't want to though." She sighs and looks down then eats her cake.

I laugh and eat my cake as well. I feel my phone ring and look down at the caller ID, Mom.

_**( Bold is Tris and Italics is her mom)**_

**Hello?**

_Tris, is Lily ready to come home, we are done._

**I guess so, she is eating right now, when we are done I will bring her back ok?**

_Ok sweetie be careful_

**I will love you.**

_Love you too._

I hang up and Turn to Lily.

"Lil, mom says they are done so as soon as your done we have to go ok?" I ask kindly.

"Ok sissy." She answers and stands up smiling at me.

"Four, are you coming?" I ask and he nods standing as well.

"Bye Lily." Everyone says.

"Bye Zekey, Mar mar, Sha, and Uri." She says then she toddles off towards the door.

I smile and wave as I catch up with Lily.

"Lily, abnegation remember." I say and she slows down and walks beside me.

"Yes sissy." Then she takes my hand and Tobias's and we all walk out to the train. One thing Lily will be able to do, that other abnegation won't is jump on a train.

Tobias picks her up and we start running, I jump on first with ease and Tobias tosses Lily up to me then jumps on himself.

"That was fun." Lily says clapping and smiling at us.

When it comes time to jump off Tobias goes first then Lil then me.

"Lily, now you are home, abnegation acting now ok?" I ask and she nods.

I take her hand and then take Tobias's hand too. We walk silently towards my old house, once we reach it I knock and mom almost instantly opens it.

"Hello Lily, Go inside sweetie." Mom says and Lily walks inside and upstairs to my old bedroom that is ow hers.

"Do you two want to come in?" Mom asks and I look to Tobias.

"Sure mam, that would be nice." he says speaking like an abnegation would.

I sigh and walk inside Tobias's fingers still laced in mine.

"Hello father." I say as I see him in the kitchen.

"Hello Tris, Tobias." He nods toward us and I sit down.

"Thank you for watching Lily." Mom says taking a seat as well.

"No problem mom." I say smiling at her.

"Can you watch her again in two weeks?" Mom asks and we nod.

"Sure, for how long, a day?" I ask and she answers, "For a week please, your father and I are going on a business trip to amity for the week in two weeks and Lily needs somewhere to stay."

I look to Tobias who simply nods, "OK mom that's fine. You know Lily is becoming more dauntless than abnegation." I say and she shrugs.

"I know but I think it's fine as long as she realizes when to act abnegation." Mom says and I nod.

"I have been teaching her." I answer and mom nods in approval.

"Well we must be going to catch the next train, see you in two weeks mam, sir." Tobias stands and hugs my mom and then shakes my dads hand.

"Please call me Natalie, Tobias." Mom says and Tobias nods.

"And call me Andrew son." Dad says which causes Tobias and I to smile.

"Come on lets go." I say taking Tobias's hand and we walk out. Once we are safely on the train I sit with my feet dangling over the side.

Tobias takes a seat next to me and I lean my head against him.

We are quiet for awhile finally Tobias speaks up, "Does keeping Lily make you want to have kids?" He asks.

"Yeah it does, I think we are ready to be parents but I wanted to talk to you first." I say and he smiles slightly.

"Well, I think I'm ready to be a dad." Tobias says and I turn to look at him.

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods smiling at me. I smile back and kiss him hard.

"Let's not do this here Tris." He says and I smile at him.

"Ok, but soon." I answer and he nods to me.

"I love you Tobias." I say kissing him again.  
"I love you too Tris, forever and always." We kiss until its time to jump then we go to our apartment and make love.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I hope you liked it love you my ninjas :) By the way again Zeke and Shauna and Uriah and Marlene did get married I just thought there wedding would be boring so I skipped them :) Love you guys :) Ideas, suggestions, comments and concerns are welcome just review or pm me Love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


	2. Chapter 2: the news

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got a great response to the first chapter thanks you guys :) _**

**_Kate: Did you mean can Evelyn or Amar come into this story? Evelyn is actually dead in this story so maybe Amar but I'm not sure yet :) We will see _**

**_Ok my ninjas here is your chapter :) Plus review some baby names for boys and girls and tell me which one you want Tris and Tobais to have :) Ok now the story :)~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Well, I think I'm ready to be a dad." Tobias says and I turn to look at him._

_"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods smiling at me. I smile back and kiss him hard._

_"Let's not do this here Tris." He says and I smile at him._

_"Ok, but soon." I answer and he nods to me._

_"I love you Tobias." I say kissing him again._  
_"I love you too Tris, forever and always." We kiss until its time to jump then we go to our apartment and make love._

**2 months later...**

**Tris's POV  
**I wake up and run to the bathroom. I quickly throw up and then brush my teeth.

When I'm done I make sure Tobias is still asleep, which he is. I quickly pull out the little box that Christina had given me a while ago.

I take the pregnancy test and wait for the results. I know I'm shaking from nerves but I really don't care. I pace the bathroom waiting for the results that could and will change our lives.

Tobias and I want this, we want to be parents. I look at the test and see a small pink plus sign. A huge smile breaks across my face and I start to cry.

I must have woken up Tobias because he comes in here.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Tobias guess what?" I ask happily.

"What?" He asks cautiously.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper and a smile breaks across his face as well.

"Oh my gosh we are going to be parents." Tobias says and he picks me up and spins me around.

"Did you just randomly check or what?" He asks as he carries me to the bed.

"No, I am late for my period and I had morning sickness." I answer and he nods.

"You could of woken me up you know." he says as we lay back down.

"I know, but I wanted to be sure first." I answer and he nods.

"Do you want to go to the doctor to see how far along you are?" Tobias asks sitting up again.

"Yeah I guess so." I say standing up and walking over to my closet.

"When are we going to tell everybody?" Tobias asks pulling clothes out of the dresser.

'Umm, how about we tell a few people in like a week and then everyone else when I start to show?" I ask and he nods. I slip on some black jogging pants and a tight tank top.

"Ready?" Tobias asks pulling on his jacket.  
"Yep lets go." I grab my keys and phone and we head out the door.

It is still kind of early but I know Mar is still working at the doctors.

When we walk in Mar sees us.

"Hey guys, why are you here?" She asks looking at us cautiously.

"Mar, I'm pregnant." I say and she smiles.

"Ok, come on." mar says then she leads Tobias and I into a little room with a table and a computer in it.

"Take a seat up here Tris and we will get you a ultrasound." Mar says pointing to the table.

"Ok." I say and jump up on the table and lean back.

"Will you slid your shirt up so I can see your stomach." Mar asks. I nos and slid my shirt up to the bottom of my bra.

She rubs some cream on my stomach and then touches a stick thing to it and rubs it around.

"Tris do you want to see?" She asks and I nod so she turns the screen to me.

I see a little gray blob that has a ruff outline of a human.

"Ok, from the looks of it you are about two months along, I'm surprised that your morning sickness has just now started but it isn't unnatural, the baby look healthy and everything else looks fine. You should start showing here in about a morning sickness will pass. You might get odd cravings or hate some food that you normally love. Four, be warned give the pregnant women what she wants because she will have bad mood swings. No beer, or anything like that though do you understand?" She asks the both of us.

"Yes we do, thanks Mar, and can we keep quiet about this?" I ask.

"Sure thing, when are you planning on telling everyone?" She asks.

"In about a week." I answer and she nods.

"Ok, just our group or everyone?" She asks again.  
"Just our group next week and everyone when I start showing." I answer yet again and she nods.

"Ok bye Six bye four." She says and we wave and leave.

We leave and go to our apartment.

"When do you want to tell your parents?" Tobias asks as we sit on the couch.

"Umm, tomorrow?" I suggest.

"Ok, anything for you." Tobias says kissing my head.

I giggle and say, "I love you Tobias."

"I love you too." He answers and I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Kinda short I know but oh well :) Tris is pregnant :) Vote on gender and names please :) I will pick a couple of the names for boys and girls that ya'll suggested and a couple of my own and let ya'll pick which one you think is the best :) By the way Tris is 20 and Tobias is 22 at the moment, Tobias's birthday is in one week in this so yeah :) Ok bye now my ninjas :) ~M**_


	3. Chapter 3: memorys

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) I love you guys, I already have 20 reviews and only uploaded this today :) So I have had a couple of votes and I think I have some names for both genders :_**_**  
**_

**_Girl: Sophie, Amarisa, Ava, Lizzy and Mackenzie_**

**_Boy: Ethan, Evan, Kyle, Luke,and Jayden_**

**_So pick one of these for which ever gender you want or vote if you want twins :) Ok here is your chapter now :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"When do you want to tell your parents?" Tobias asks as we sit on the couch._

_"Umm, tomorrow?" I suggest._

_"Ok, anything for you." Tobias says kissing my head._

_I giggle and say, "I love you Tobias."_

_"I love you too." He answers and I drift off into a peaceful sleep._

**The next day...**

**Tris's POV  
**I wake up and run to the bathroom, I puke but this time Tobias wakes up and rubs my back while holding my hair.

When I'm done he hands me some water.

"Thanks." I mumble and sip the water.

"No problem, I'm going to get dresses, we are going to abnegation today." Tobias says and I tilt my head confused.

"Why?" I ask standing and getting my tooth brush ready to brush my teeth.

"We need to tell your family." He answers and I nod. He goes and gets ready, while I brush my teeth and get dressed.

**Tobias's POV**

Eventually we are both at the door ready to leave.

"We need to stop by Christina's and tell her we are going." Tris says taking my hand.

"Ok, what for?" I ask as we head to her apartment.

"So she knows if anyone comes looking for us, we are dauntless leaders and they always go to her when they can't find us." Tris answers. I guess she has a point.

I knock on the door and Will opens it.

"yes?" He asks smiling at us.  
"I wanted to tell Chris that we are going to abnegation for a bit to visit my parents and maybe get Lily." Tris says.

"Ok any reason in particular you wanted to tell her that?" Will asks looking slightly amused.

"People always come to her when they are looking for us." Tris answers with a shrug and Will nods.

"Sure thing Tris, have fun in stiff town." Will says smirking all the while.

"Shut it nose." Tris says and then we walk away.

I laugh as we walk and Tris smiles.  
"Enjoying yourself Four?" She asks smirking.

"Yes I am six." I reply earning a smack from her.

"Ow." I say pretending that it hurt.  
"Oh that did not hurt you, you big baby." Tris says laughing at me.

"Nope it didn't but I know you could make it hurt." I answer and she laughs again. We jump on the train together and sit on the edge looking out.

"I love you Tris." I whisper to her kissing her, then I make my way down to her stomach.

"And I love you." I say kissing her stomach. Tris smiles and kisses me.

"I love you too, have you thought about names?" Tris asks me setting her head on my shoulder.

"Well if it's a girl I like, Ava and Lizzy, for a boy umm maybe Jayden or Ethan What do you think?" I ask back giving my honest opinion.

"Well for a girl I like, Sophie , I also like Lizzy, or maybe Mackenzie. For a boy, I like both of your names or Kyle, Luke or maybe Evan." Tris says.  
"Hmm well we still have a while to think about it. Look we are almost there." I say pointing to where we are just now entering the abnegation sector.

"Let's jump off a little closer to the house." Tris says and I agree.

"Ok...now." I say and we jump hand in hand, we both land on our feet and run a couple of steps until we lose our momentum.

We head to the house which is only about five minutes from here.

I knock on the door and Natalie answers it.

"Oh Tobias, Tris come in." Natalie says rushing us in the house.

"Bubba! Sissy! You here!" Lily says flat out running to us. I laugh and pick her up spinning her around.

"Hey Lily." I say and Tris smiles.

"Mom, is dad home?" Tris asks and Natalie nods.

"Will you meet us in the fami... the kitchen?" Tris asks and Natalie nods walking into the kitchen.

"Why did you stop yourself?" I ask setting Lily down.

"It reminds me of what he did to us." Tris replies taking my hand and Lily's and leading us into the kitchen.

Now it makes since, the family room is where Marcus would beat me. It reminds Tris of what he did to me and what he has done to her even though we weren't in abnegation when he touched her.

We all sit down and Lily pulls on my sleeve.

"Yes Lil?" I ask looking down at her.

"Can I sit on your lap?" She asks and I smile lifting her on my lap.

"Sure." I say as I do so.

"Lily, don't be so rude." Natalie scolds.

"Sorry mamma." Lily says looking down.

"It's ok." Natalie says and then turns to Tris.

"Was I like that?" Tris asks laughing at Lily.

"Yes you and Tobias both were actually." Natalie says and I am taken aback.

"Wait, Tobias and I, you knew Tobias at that age?" Tris questions in shock.  
"Yes I did, I used to baby sit him for Evelyn, you too were best friends until Evelyn died and he stopped coming out of the house other than for school." Natalie says and I nod remembering the time I stopped coming over here.

*_Flash back * When Tobias was three._

_"Where are we going mamma?" I ask my three year old self looking at my mom as we cross the street._

_"You are going to spend the day with Mrs. Prior and her daughter Beatrice." Evelyn answers smiling at me_

_"Ok." I say and she knocks on the door. A lady answers it and invites us in._

_My mom only stays for a minute and then it is just me._

_"Hello Tobias, do you want to meet my daughter?" Natalie asks.  
"Yes." I say eager to meet another kid._

_"Beatrice come here." Natalie calls and in toddles a little girl with curly blonde hair._

_"Beatrice this is Tobias." Natalie says. _

_*When I was nine and Tris was seven*_

_"Hello Mrs. Prior." i greet Natalie as she lets me in._

_"Hello Tobias, how are your parents?" She asks politely like every abnegation member._

_"Good, mom's a little sick. Is Beatrice here, we are supposed to go to the park today?" I ask as kindly as possible._

_"Yes she's in her room go on up there." Natalie says and I do._

_I open the door and see Beatrice or Tris as I like to call her sitting on her bed from the looks of it reading._

_"Hey Tris." I say sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"Toby, are we going to the park?" She asks getting up and hugging me causing me to wince ever so slightly._

_My dad had started beating me a couple of months ago ever since mom got sick and it sucks._

_"You ok?" She asks noticing my wince._

_"Yeah I'm fine." I lie and she smiles._

_"Let's go." She takes my hand and pulls me down stairs dropping it as we go._

_"Beatrice, Tobias wait." Natalie says sounding worried._

_"Yes mother?" Tris asks kindly._

_"Tobias umm your mother has passed away and you need to go home." Natalie says.  
I'm in shock and I feel tears slip down my cheeks I nod and run out of the house and across the street to my own._

_*A week later*_

_I make my way over to Tris's house probably for the last time._

_I knock and Tris answers._

_"Can we talk?" I ask and she nods._

_We walk outside and into a hidden place in the woods._

_"Tris, I don't think I can come over anymore. My dad is in a bad place right now and needs my help, I don't think we should be friends anymore, I'm sorry." I whisper, the whole thing wasn't a lie but most of it was._

_"But Toby, I'm going to miss you." She says and I nod and I hug her. I have to do this at least once. I lean in and kiss her, she kisses me back and I hug her one last time then leave, leaving Tris standing there shocked._

_*Flash back over*_

"Yeah, I remember." I say nodding.

"Yes, it was sad when you stopped coming, Tris was really sad. Tris, did you know Tobias was the one who gave you that nickname in the first place?" Natalie asks and this time I am shocked. I didn't know Natalie knew about me calling Tris, Tris.

"You did?" She asks looking at me and slowly I nod.

"I didn't like Beatrice at the time, it was to complicated to say. You called me Toby because Tobias was to hard for you to say." I answer smiling slightly.

"Do you remember all of the times you came over here?" Tris asks and I nod.  
"You were quiet a naughty kid Tris. On time you invited me to your room, that was when you were just one." I say and we all laugh.

"Anyway, can we get back to the reason of why we are here?" I add and they all nod. I look down and see Lily has fallen asleep against my chest.

"Hang on, let me go lay her down." I say and Tris stands as well. I carry Lily up the steps and Tris follows me. I walk into Tris's old room, which is decorated exactly the same as it was back then. I lay Lily down and kiss her forehead before turning to Tris who is smiling at me.

"You are going to be a great dad." She whispers. I pull her to me and smile while kissing her.

"You are going to be a great mom." I reply and she smiles too.

"Let's go tell them." I whisper and she nods taking my hand.

"Will you tell me about us as kids later?" She whispers as we go down the stairs.

"Yes I promise." I whisper back and she smiles. We walk back into the kitchen.

"Ok mom, dad we have some good news and that is the reason we have came today." Tris starts out and they nod telling her to continue.

"Well, I am pregnant." Tris says and Natalie smiles and Andrew looks shocked.

"Really, that is awesome Tris. How far along are you?" Natalie asks pulling her into a hug.

"2 months." Tris answers.

"Oh my gosh, have you thought of names..." Natalie goes off talking to Tris about baby stuff and I turn to Andrew who is staring at me.

"Is it yours?" He ask.

"Yes sir." I reply suddenly nervous.

"Good, congratulations son." He says walking over to me and patting my back.

"Scared you didn't I?" Andrew asks laughing slightly.

"Yeah, you did. Thank you sir." I say smiling slightly myself.

"Just remember, give her what she wants, a pregnant women with hormones is a pain in the but to deal with, exspecially when upset." Andrew says glancing at Natalie.

"Noted sir." I say and he smiles again.

"Please call me Andrew son." He says clapping my back again.

"Ok Andrew, Tris we probably need to get going." I say to her and she nods.

"Can Lily come stay with you next week?" Natalie asks as we head out the door.

"Sure she can, I will pick her up Monday. Love you." Tris says hugging both of her parents.

"Love you too sweetie. Take care." She waves to us as we jog to the train and jump on. I wrap my arms around Tris once we are on and dig my head into her shoulder.

We stand there for a while when a thought pops into my head.

"Tris, do you remember anytime when you were seven?" I ask.

"Somewhat, why?" She asks and I sit down pulling her onto my lap.

"Cause I want to jog your memory." I say so she nods.

"Ok, do you remember me at all from back then?" I ask her and she thinks about it.

"Well, I remember a boy with blue eyes so I suppose that was you." She answers, good she remembers me.

"Ok well, do you remember me being at your house when Evelyn died?" I ask her.

"Umm, no not really, I remember hugging you once and you winced, why was that?" She asks me. Well she remembers that morning.

"Yeah, that was the morning of, we were supposed to go to the park, Marcus had beat me the previous night, although I told you I was fine when you asked. The beatings had been going on for a couple of months. When we went downstairs to leave your mom stopped us, she said that mom passed away and I ran out of the house. I was upset and I didn't know what to think. The beatings became worse and a week later I came to your house. Do you remember that?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you asked to talk and took me to a secret spot in the woods." She answers and I nod.

"Then you told me, we couldn't be friends anymore and told me you were sorry." Tris continues and I nod again.

"The, wait is it true? I wasn't imagining it?" She asks looking at me in shock.

"If you are talking about the fact that at the age of nine I kissed you then yes it is true." I answer looking down.

"You know, I thought I lost you forever." She whispers and then she kisses me.

"Wait so you didn't mind me kissing you and then leaving?" I ask at a complete loss for words.

"Well I didn't like the leaving part but it was a nice way to leave, good to know you liked me all those years ago." Tris says kissing me again.

"You know that's what I meant when we were doing wedding vows?" I ask her looking down at her.  
"About knowing me in abnegation?" She ask back and I nod and smile. She smiles as well and stands up.

"Come on we need to get off." She says and I look over and see she is right. I stand and take her hand and we jump together.

* * *

_**Extra long chapter you guys, and first three chapters in one day :) Please vote on the names and genders which again are:**_

_**Girl: ******__Sophie, Amarisa, Ava, Lizzy and Mackenzie_

_********__****__Boy: Ethan, Evan, Kyle, Luke,and Jayden_

_**Also vote on whether or not you want her to have twins if so what each gender should be :) Ok well love you my ninjas peace :) ~M**_


	4. Chapter 4: Picking up

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great :) I have had a lot of votes and I think I have made up my mind but I still want to know what you think :) I have narrowed down the choices and they are:  
_**

**_Girl:_**

**_Mackenzie, Lizzy, Sophie _**

**_Boy:_**

**_Ethan, Luke, Evan_**

**_Please vote still :) But I'm throwing in a twist it might not just be twins ;) Ok love you guys here is the chapter :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Wait so you didn't mind me kissing you and then leaving?" I ask at a complete loss for words._

_"Well I didn't like the leaving part but it was a nice way to leave, good to know you liked me all those years ago." Tris says kissing me again._

_"You know that's what I meant when we were doing wedding vows?" I ask her looking down at her._  
_"About knowing me in abnegation?" She ask back and I nod and smile. She smiles as well and stands up._

_"Come on we need to get off." She says and I look over and see she is right. I stand and take her hand and we jump together._

**A week later...**

**Tris's POV**

I wake up and yet again run to the toilet to puke, Tobias following right behind me. He rubs by back and holds my hair until I'm done, then hands me a glass of water and a warm washcloth.

"Thanks Tobias." I say and he smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Welcome Love, now we need to get ready because we have to go get Lily, then we have a meeting about the new group of initiates." Tobias says and I smile.

"Can Lily come to that?" I ask as we move into our room to get ready.

"Yeah, Emma and Carson are coming so might as well bring Lil." Tobias answers putting on some clean pants.

I put on some black pants and a tight black tank top then Tobias's Hoddie._**(A/N: Hoddie means Sweatshirt if you don't know~M)**_

"You ready love?" He asks grabbing a muffin out of the fridge and tossing me one.

"Yep, thanks." I say catching the muffin and grabbing my phone and keys. Then I take Tobias's hand and we go to Christina's room.

I knock on the door and she answers.

"What do you want?" She asks yawning midway.

"Sorry, we are going to abnegation to pick up Lily then we will be back in time for the meeting." I say and she nods and closes the door.

"She is so not a morning person." I say laughing and Tobias nods laughing as well as we head to the train.

*** Time skip, in abnegation now ***

**Tobias's POV**

We walk up to Tris's old house and knock.

"Tris, Tobias come in." Andrew says opening the door for us.

"Your mother and I are about to leave thank you for watching Lily for the week, it is so selfless of you." Andrew says smiling at us.

"It's no problem really. Is Lily ready?" Tris asks.

"Yes, Lily come down here." Andrew says never once raising his voice, because being loud is selfish.

Lily comes down the stairs and runs at me.

"BUBBA! SISSY!" She shrieks and jumps up into my arms, where I spin her around.

"Lily, do not raise you voice, it is selfish." Andrew scolds and Lily frowns.

"Yes papa." She says still frowning.

"Let's go, I got a bag see?" Lily asks turning her back slightly so I can see the black and gray bag that Tris and I got her.

"Oh yes, it is a cute bag." I say smiling at her.

"You bought it for me silly." She answers smacking my arm.

"Ok let's go." Tris says hugging her mom and dad then, taking my hand.

***Time skip: Back at dauntless in the meeting***

We sit in a circle, Tris, Christina, Will and myself, while Carson, Emma and Lily run around chasing each other.

"Ok, so we all want to train Initiates this year right?" I ask starting off the meeting.

Everybody nods.

"Ok, so the initiates come in about two months, Is everyone going to be able to make time?" I ask looking at Tris and Uriah.

They all nod and I say, "Uriah you will have a baby by then, are you sure you want to do this, this year?" I ask him since Mar is eight months pregnant.

"Yes, I have already talked to Mar and she agreed to me doing this." Uriah says nodding.

"Ok, so we will have another meeting in a month and a half, two weeks before the initiates come to decide our scheduling and how we want to do things. This year is going to be different. Instead of trying to kill divergent people, everyone has agreed they are no harm and can show themselves if they so wish to, so now everyone is safe." I says and Tris lets out a breath and so does Uriah, but Christina gives us a confused look.

"What's divergent?" Christina asks, clearly she is not one.

"It is where you have an aptitude test for more than one faction." I answer Tris and Uriah nod.

"And how do you three know that and I don't?" She asks.

"I was told." I says with a shrug.

"I am one." Uriah whispers and and Tris just stay silent.

"Tris?" Christina asks.

"I was told by Four." I reply, which isn't a complete lie.

"wait, so what factions can you fit in Uri?" Christina asks and we all wince slightly, still not used to being safe.

"Dauntless and...Erudite." Uriah answers.

"We need to go to lunch now, meetings over." I says and we all stand.

"Not everyone knows what divergent is, most people don't, so keep your mouth shut candor." I say in a warning tone.

"Yes four." Christina says shaking ever so slightly.

"Lily, let's go to lunch." I say and she runs to us and grabs my hand.

"Ok bubba, lets go." She says and then drags Tris and I out of the room.

"We have to tell everyone." I say as Lily drags us into the cafeteria.

She just nods and Takes Lily over to the table while I grab us all some food.

I get the food and go and sit next to Tris and Lily sits in my lap.

"Umm, everyone we have some news." Tris says nervously. Everyone turns and looks to us three expectantly. I take Tris's hand and squeeze it for reassurance.

"I'm pregnant." Tris mumbles and a couple people lean forward.

"Speak up Tris." Uriah says leaning nearly off his seat.

"I'm pregnant." Tris says a little more confident and then she is tackled in hugs from the girls and the boys slap my back.

"Wait, what?" Lily asks from my lap looking between the two of us.

"Lily, you are going to be an aunt." I say to her, smiling slightly.

"What does that mean?" lily asks and we all smile.

"Well, your sister has a baby inside her and it will be born later. The baby will be your niece or nephew." Christina explains.

"I don't know what that means but ok, did Sissy swallow a baby?" Lily asks and we all laugh.

"No I didn't, you will understand when your older." Tris answers and then we all eat talking and laughing.

"Hey Tris can I talk to you for a second?" Mar asks Tris.

"Sure, why not." Tris says standing and kissing my cheek then walking out with Mar.

I wounder what they are talking about.

**Tris's POV**

"What's up Mar?" I ask and she stays silent for a minute.

"Well Tris, you aren't just having one kid." Mar says looking at me.

"So Twins?" I ask a small smile breaking onto my lips.

"Well no, triplets actually." Mar answers and I'm shocked. Three kids at one time, wow.

"Will you get Four out here, thanks for the news." I say smiling at her. She hugs me and nods.

"Are you ok with that Tris?" She asks looking at me worriedly.

"I am so excited you don't even know, I'm just worried about Four's reaction." I answer and she gives me a small smile.  
"I will send him out here and keep Lil with me." She says and I nod.

Shortly after Tobias is standing in front of me holding my hands.

"What is it Tris?" He whispers touching his forehead to mine.

"Well, we uh..." I say not exactly sure of what to tell him.

"Just get it out Tris, your scaring me." Tobias says kissing me ever so slightly.

"Well, we are having triplets." I say nervously, scared of his reaction.

"Wait, three kids?" He asks looking at me surprised.

"Umm yeah." I answer, a huge smile breaks across his face and he picks me up and spins me around.

"That's great Tris." He says kissing me full on the lips.

"I love you." I answer kissing him again.  
"I love you too, and I love all three of you." He says kissing me and my stomach.

I smile and we walk back into the lunch room hand in hand.

* * *

_**What did ya think? A lot of you said twins but I think that is over used :) So I did triplets :) vote on whether you want two girls and one boy or two boys and one girl, I have names picked out already thanks for the votes they helped a lot :) Peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	5. Chapter 5: birthday surprises

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) You guys are awesome and I love ya'll :) We have tied votes so my decision will affect this it is five to five for two girls and one boy and two boys and one girl. Ok here is your chapter and you still have a chance to vote :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Well, we are having triplets." I say nervously, scared of his reaction._

_"Wait, three kids?" He asks looking at me surprised._

_"Umm yeah." I answer, a huge smile breaks across his face and he picks me up and spins me around._

_"That's great Tris." He says kissing me full on the lips._

_"I love you." I answer kissing him again._  
_"I love you too, and I love all three of you." He says kissing me and my stomach._

_I smile and we walk back into the lunch room hand in hand._

***A couple of days later April 6th***

**Tobias's POV**

"Tobias, wake up." Tris tease me with a kiss and my eyes flutter open.

"good morning handsome." She says smiling at me.

"So I take it you didn't have morning sickness today?" I ask yawning and sitting up.  
"Nope, I have a surprise for you though so get dressed." Tris says and I tilt my head in confusion.

"What is it?" I ask moving to my dresser.

"Well if I tell you it won't be a surprise will it?" She asks laughing at me. I sigh and pull on my clothes and put on my shoes.

"Well...yeah but still." I say pouting my lip.

"Oh just be quiet and take my hand will you?" She asks taking my hand as we go out the door.

We make our way through the dauntless compound when Tris stops me in the middle of the pit.

She pulls out a blindfold and puts it on me.

"I'm going to lead you ok?" She asks.

"Umm, ok." I mumble focusing on her grip on my arm as she guides me.

"Ok stop here, I'm going to take the blindfold off but I need you to keep your eyes closed ok?" Tris asks and I nod. I feel the blindfold come off but keep my eyes shut.

"Ok open your eyes." Tris says sounding farther away.  
I open my eyes and everyone jumps out screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOUR!"

I smile and look around at everyone, there is a banner that says Happy 23rd on it and there were black and blue streamers hung everywhere.

"Wow, Tris did you set this up?" I ask looking around again.

"Yes I did." Tris says confidently smiling at me. I run at her and pick her up, spinning her around.

"Thank you." I whisper into her ear as I set her down.

"I love you." I say kissing her as well, we get a bunch of cat calls and whoops from our friends and we pull away laughing.

"So are we doing, games, cake or presents first?" Christina asks taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Let's play a short game of candor or dauntless, then presents, then cake." Tris says and everyone nods sitting in a circle.

"And remember I'm pregnant with triplets." Tris adds and everyone looks at her shocked, whoops forgot to tell them.

"Oh yeah, I'm having triplets I forgot to tell you. We find out the genders in about two weeks." Tris says and everyone smiles.

"Ok so Four, you get to start since it is your birthday." Zeke says gesturing to me.

"Hmm, Tris, candor or dauntless?" I ask praying she will pick dauntless.

"Dauntless, because I ain't no pansycake, as Uriah would put it." Tris says and we all laugh.

"Sit on my lap for the rest of the game." I reply and she obliges. When She sits down I wrap my arms around her and go to play with my wedding ring, only to find it isn't there.

Well that isn't right, I hardly ever take it off.

I shrug it off and play with Tris's instead.

"Uriah, candor or..." Tris starts but never finishes because Uriah screams, "DAUNTLESS!"  
We continue playing and eventally decide to do presents.

"Ok I'm going first." Zeke says handing me a box.

I eye it suspiciously then open it to find a new paintball gun that is red. It matches Tris's that she got a couple of years ago.

"Thanks dude." I say as I'm handed a present from Mar and Uriah.

I open it and inside is a set of throwing knifes that are blue.

"Cool, thanks." I say taking one and throwing it into a wall behind everyone. I realize it nicked Tris's ear and nearly laugh from the coincidence.

"Oh better hope that was just a coincidence To-Four Eaton." Tris says almost using my real name.

"It was I swear." I say as she makes her way towards me with the knife in hand. I cower back slightly protecting my face.

Once she is right next to me she puts the knife to my ear and leans to the other one.

"Nice throw baby." She whispers before dropping the knife with the others. I let out a breath and stare at her like she is crazy.

"What did I scare the all powerful Four?" Tris teases.

"Yes you did Six,because you are the only one that has influence over my life and honestly a pregnant women with a knife is scary as hell." I answer and all of our friends nod.

"Ok next present, Will and Christina." Tris says handing me another box.

I open it and inside are condoms and a card that has points on it.

"Wow thanks guys." I say holding up the box of condoms which causes everyone to laugh.

"What, Tris is pregnant with three kids?" Christina says shrugging.

"And what if we meant for her to get pregnant?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Anyway, I will give you my present after this, let's eat cake!" Tris says standing up and handing everyone some cake.

They sing happy birthday and then slowly everyone leaves and the place is clean.

"Come on, it is time for my surprise." Tris says taking my hand and leading me to the chasm. We go down to our special place and sit on the rocks.

"Ok I have two surprises for you, here is the first." Tris says handing me a box.

I open it and inside is a folded up piece of paper. When I unfold it I see, it is a tattoo design.

It is the number 6 with a heart around it, inside the heart is a tiny Ferris wheel, a knife and a ring. The whole design is black except for the ring which is tented gray.

"Wow Tris, his is amazing, did you draw it?" I ask and she nods smiling.

"Yeah, you said you wanted a number six a while back so I thought I would design you one, plus..." Tris says pulling the color of her shirt down to show another raven right above her heart, it has a heart around the raven, also with a Ferris wheel, a knife and a ring. The raven has a four on it in silver.

"Wow Tris, that is amazing, I love you." I say kissing her and then her new tattoo.

"I'm glad, we will go get that done after this, here is your second present." Tris says handing me a ring box. I open it and find my wedding ring.

I pick it up and look at her questioningly.

"Well, look on the inside." Tris says and I notice a small engraving, it says 6+4.

"I did that because mine says 4+6 and I wanted yours to match, sort of." Tris says smiling at me. I smile and kiss her again and slid the ring on my finger.

"Will you do my tattoo?" I ask as we make our way out of the chasm and towards the tattoo parlor.

"I guess so, let me ask Tori." Tris says as we walk into the parlor.

"Oh, hey Tris, which one of you is getting a tattoo?" Tori asks

"Four is, he wants me to do it though, is that ok?" Tris asks.  
"Oh sure of course, you know how to set everything up, I have another customer." Tori says and Tris leads me to one of the seats.

It takes an hour to do my tattoo and I only wince twice, Tris kissed me and apologized for both.

"Let's go home." Tris says taking my hand and leading me towards our apartment.

We make it into the apartment before I shove Tris against the wall and kiss her.

We kiss for a good minute before I pull back breathing hard.

"As much as I love this and you, we can't and you know that, there are three things inside of me keeping that away from us." Tris says in such a seductive voice it takes all of my power not to kiss her.

"Let's go to bed love, I'm sure you are tired, and thanks for the birthday." I say kissing her one more time before letting her go change.

I smile to myself and take off my shirt and slide on some jogging pants, which is what I always sleep in.

I lay down in the bed and snuggle up under the covers waiting for my love.

She walks in, in some short shorts and one of my shirts on.

"You look amazing as always Love." I say as she lays down and snuggles into my chest. She lays one hand on my chest and the other on her stomach, which she has done a lot since she found out she was pregnant.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She says back and I kiss her head then put my hand over the one on her stomach.  
"And I love you three." I say rubbing my thumb in a circle.

Tris smiles and we fall asleep just like that.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? I hope you liked it :) I have picked the genders and names, you will find out the genders in next chapter but not the names until they are born, I will put up a little quiz, if you get the answer right I will tell you the names and genders early,**_

_**The question is:**__**What is my real name? You get a hint that I put on every chapter and author's note my name starts with an M you can only om me, so no guest in this contest because then the names wouldn't be secret :) Ok love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


	6. Chapter 6: Genders

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) You guys are amazing :) The contest is still on, about four people have gotten it now:) If you didn't see the questions last time or forgot : What is my name? It starts with an M. Whoever gets it right gets to know the names and genders early :) OK here is your chapter you might find out genders in it :) Plus I'm am sorry for not updating sooner I have been really busy:) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_She walks in, in some short shorts and one of my shirts on._

_"You look amazing as always Love." I say as she lays down and snuggles into my chest. She lays one hand on my chest and the other on her stomach, which she has done a lot since she found out she was pregnant._

_"I love you." I whisper._

_"I love you too." She says back and I kiss her head then put my hand over the one on her stomach._  
_"And I love you three." I say rubbing my thumb in a circle._

_Tris smiles and we fall asleep just like that._

***2 weeks later***

**Tris's POV**

"Tris, wake up." Tobias whispers into my ear, kissing my neck.

I groan and slowly open my eyes.

"Why?" I whine looking into his midnight blue eyes.

"We get to find out the genders today." Tobias says laying a hand on my stomach, where I have a baby bump. I have grown quiet a bit in the past two weeks.

He sounds super excited which causes me to be just as excited. I smile and kiss him with lots of passion and love.

"Come on we need...to get ready." Tobias says slightly out of breath from our kiss.

"Fine, lets go." I say and jump up from the bed grabbing a pair of black jogging pants and a slightly baggy shirt.

The shirt still showed off my bump and I smiled placing my hand on it. I walk to the bathroom and put my hair into a pony tail then do some simple make-up.

"You ready Tris?" Tobias calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a second!" I yell back grabbing my phone and putting it in my pocket.

I walk into the kitchen and Tobias smiles.

"I love you." He says walking over and placing a hand on my stomach and lightly kissing me.

"I love you too." I answer smiling at him.

"And mommy and I love you three too." Tobias whispers bending down and kissing my stomach three times.

"Come on lets go." I say laughing slightly. Tobias stands back up and takes my hand and we walk out of the door together.

I'm still not used to the looks people get me as the word gets around that I'm pregnant.

"You ok love?" Tobias asks as we head towards the infirmary.

"Hmm, oh yeah, just thinking about all the people." I answer and he nods, pulling me closer to him all the while.

We walk into the infirmary and Marlene sees us.

"Hey guys, just go to the back room and I will be there in a minute." Mar says, smiling.

We nod and head to the back room, where I set on the table and wait.

Ten minutes later Mar comes in and tells me to lift my shirt, I do so and she spreads the cold cream on my stomach.

Then she takes the wand thing and rubs it around. Slowly an image appears on the screen and she turns the screen to us.

I see Three gray blobs, they kinda look human but not fully. I feel tears start to come to my eyes, the babies are set in a kinda triangle, there are two on the bottom and one a little higher up.

"Do you want to know the genders?" She asks and we both nod, tears in our eyes.

"This one is a boy." She says pointing to the one on the bottom right.

"This one is a girl." She says pointing to the one on the bottom left.

"And this one is a girl." She says pointing to the top one.

I am fully crying now and Tobias has tears running down his cheeks.

"Congratulations, two girls and one boy, have you thought about names?" Mar asks and we nod sorta.

Tobias sits on the table next to me and pulls me close, he kisses my stomach in the three spots where our children are. I smile and calm down.  
"Yeah sorta, we like the name Mackenzie, Lizzy, Sophie and Ava for a girl and for a boy, Luke, Ethan, or Evan." I answer and Mar smiles.

She leans over and whispers something into my ear. I smile and nod.

"That's a good idea Mar, thanks." I say and she smiles.

"Well we should probably head to lunch babe, we have to tell everyone." Tobias says wiping the stray tears on his cheeks and taking my hand.

"Do I look like I have been crying?" I ask.

"You look tuft as cookies." Tobias answers smiling slightly.

"Haha." I say sarcastically and shove him slightly.

"Come on." Tobias says wrapping an arm around my shoulders, as mine sneaks around his waist.

We walk into the room and go through the lunch line together. We make our way to the table only to be stopped by, Adam.  
"Hey guys, mind if we sit with you today?" Adam asks.

"Sure, you know you are welcome to whenever." I answer and Tobias nods.

"By the way congratulations, I don't think I ever said that." Adam says pointing to my stomach.

"Thanks, you know we are having triplets?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"No way, three kids?" Adam asks sounding appalled.

"Yeah, we know the genders too, we are about to tell the others so come sit, is Tay already over there?" I ask and he nods.

The three of us walk to the table and I sit in between Taylor and Tobias.

"Tris, Tris tell us!" Christina practically screams.

"OK, ok chill, we are having..." I start when we hear a loud screech.

We all spin around and see Uriah standing in the center of the cafeteria with a mic.

Great, now what?

"Six, Four will you please come up here?" Uriah asks trying to sound serious, which is failing miserably.

Tobias looks to me and I shrug.

We make our way to Uriah, hand in hand.  
"Thank you, now for those of you who don't know, Six here is pregnant. She is having triplets and today they found out the genders." Uriah explains and everyone claps.

"Now, Six will you please tell all these people, your people what genders your children are?" Uriah asks in a funny accent, which causes everyone to laugh.

"Fine I guess so." I answer taking the mic from him.

"Before I reveal the genders, do you have any questions about us as your dauntless leaders or them?" I ask and someone raises there hand.

I nod and they ask, "How far along are you?"  
"I am three months now." I answer and everyone smiles again.

"What about names? Have you picked out names yet?" Someone asks.

"No we have a couple of choices though for a girl, we have, Mackenzie, Sophie, Ava and Lizzy for a boy we have Ethan, Luke and Evan." I answer and everyone nods again.

"Genders!" Someone shouts and it becomes a chant.

All of a sudden i'm nervous, I don't want all these people staring at me, my friends were supposed to fins out first.

Tobias wraps an arm around me sensing my nerves.

"Ok, shut it!" Tobias shouts, acting as Four right now. I turn into Six quickly even though I was already there. I ignore my nerves as everyone falls quiet.

"Ok, drum roll please!" I shout and everyone stomps their feet.

"The genders are... Two girls and one boy!" I say and the cafeteria erupts in chaos.

Tobias takes my hand and pulls me away from all the noise and together we sneak back to out apartment.

* * *

_**Ok Tris seemed to be acting a little too dauntless so i threw in some nerves, idk what do ya'll think? Keep trying to figure out my name so you can know the names of the kids, you already know the gender, thanks to all the people that voted :) Love ya'll and sorry for the late update Peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	7. Chapter 7: initiates

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) You guys are again amazing :) Now you know the genders, what about the names? The quiz is still on so just pm me and I will answer :) Sorry I haven't updated if you want to know why here are the reasons:_**

**_1. School_**

**_2. I have softball everyday until 5:30._****_  
_**

**_3. My brother just started karate and his lessons are right after my softball practice, so most of the time I have to come_**

**_4. Spending time with my family, my dad has work until 6 or 7 in the evening and I spend time with him or hang with my bro._**

**_5. On Mondays I have two softball practices back to back, one for school and one for my summer team._**

**_So yeah there is 5 reasons I haven't updated a lot during the week and junk, I'm trying I really am and I love you guys :) So here is your chapter and sorry about the lengthy note at the beginning :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_Tobias wraps an arm around me sensing my nerves._

_"Ok, shut it!" Tobias shouts, acting as Four right now. I turn into Six quickly even though I was already there. I ignore my nerves as everyone falls quiet._

_"Ok, drum roll please!" I shout and everyone stomps their feet._

_"The genders are... Two girls and one boy!" I say and the cafeteria erupts in chaos._

_Tobias takes my hand and pulls me away from all the noise and together we sneak back to out apartment._

*** 2 months later, Tris is now 5 months pregnant and the initiates are coming today***

**Tris's POV**

"Tris, love wake up." Tobias says kissing me lightly.

" Hmm, why?" I mumble rolling on my side, so my stomach, which has gotten a lot bigger, rests on the bed.

"Because the initiates are coming today." Tobias whispers and my eyes pop open, only to stare into his deep blue ones, which are like a dark oblivion that traps you as soon as you look.

I sit up slowly and Tobias smiles down at my stomach.

"Are you three ready, to get on a train?" Tobias asks bending down to my stomach. I feel three pains, from three different places and smile.

"Place your hand on my stomach." I whisper and he does so, right over where one of them are kicking.

He smiles and moves his hand to another spot and feels one of the others kicking and then the last one.

"Come on you three, Mommy and I need to get ready, and you don't want mommy to be in to much pain." Tobias whispers and two of the pains stop but the third kicks harder.

"Ow ow ow, ok I think our son is going to be a strong kicker, two of them stopped and one didn't, they only kicked harder, I'm assuming it's our son." I say and Tobias smiles slightly kissing my lips.

"Well, are you ok enough to get up?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah hang on." I say readjusting myself, to where my feet are hanging off the bed.

I pull myself up and go take a shower then get dressed in a lose shirt and some jogging pants.

I throw Tobias's hoodie on and grab my phone and keys.

"Ready love?" Tobias asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." I answer smiling at him, he wraps an arm around me handing me two muffins.

"I have another one if you want it." Tobias whispers into my ear, pulling a wrapped muffin out of his pocket.

"Thanks Tobias, you are amazing." I whisper in his ear taking the third muffin, What can I say, pregnant girl gotta eat.

We make our way outside to the train. We have to go watch the choosing ceremony this year because we are dauntless leaders.

Tobias said he would go alone, but I wanted to be with him.

Marcus may be gone, but my dad isn't and I don't want him pulling anything.

We get on the train, which is stopped at the moment and ride to the ceremony.

*Time skip*

We stand with the rest of dauntless as we go through kid after kid. In the end, we have 11 dauntless born and 11 transfers, So 22 in all.

The dauntless start running and we get on the train. We make it back to dauntless and we jump off into the roof, the initiates, Tobias and myself.

I hurry off down the secret staircase before anyone can see me, I can't jump when I'm pregnant.

Once inside I walk over to Uriah and Lynn, who are training dauntless born this year.

I hear Tobias start talking and quickly switch into six mode.

I fiddle with my wedding ring, when I hear a couple of gasps. Tobias just told them to jump. I watch the net as a mix of black and white falls from the roof.

I reach my hand up with many others, the kid grabs mine. I pull them off the net, and look at them. It is a boy from candor. He has dark brown hair and electric green eyes, and he is really tall, not as tall as Tobias, but tall.

"What's your name?" I ask him sternly.

"Uh, Cooper." He answers smiling down at me. He looks me up and down, then notices my stomach and sighs.

"FIRST JUMPER, COOPER, CANDOR!" I shout, shocking Cooper, as he covers his ears.

The dauntless come out being loud as usual.

The jumpers all jump and I see we have all of them still.

This year we are low on dauntless members, we decided that as long as the initiates are decent they can stay, if they absolutely suck then they go, or if the provoke us to the point of, well if you piss us off enough.

The initiates are:

Transfers:

1. Cooper: Boy, candor

2. Aaron: Boy, Erudite

3. Lucia: Girl, candor

4. Chasity: Girl, Amity

5. Corbin: boy, Erudite

6. River: boy, Candor

7. Emmy : Girl Candor

8. Collin: boy, Amity

9. Rosie: girl, Erudite

10. Levi: boy, Erudite

11. Cole: boy, Candor

All in all, we had 5 Candor, 4 Erudite, 2 Amity, 0 abnegation, and 11 dauntless born, 9 of which were girls and 13 boys. _**(A/n: I wrote the dauntless born names but then my computer messed up and it erased them, I don't remember them, so I just gave up. ~M)**_

Four jumps down and walks over to me, crossing his arms and standing slightly behind me.

"Listen up!" I shout and they all fall silent.

"Dauntless born, go with Uriah and Lynn, you don't need a tour hopefully." I say and they nod and leave, following the others.

Once they are gone I turn back to the transfers.

"Ok listen up, I am Six and this is Four, we will be your instructors f..." I start but am interrupted, which pisses me off.

"Wait your names are numbers?" A candor asks.

A erudite standing next to him says, "Yeah that's stupid."

Comments go around, some stay quiet, some just add to it.

I stalk over to the Candor who started it, getting in his face.

"What the hell is your name Candor?" I snarl and everyone looks alarmed all of a sudden.

"Ri..River." He answers, starting to shake.

"Well _River_ the first lesson you are going to learn is to keep your fucking mouth shut. We chose if you stay or not. We are both Dauntless leaders. We can kick you out if you attempt to do something to either of us. If we wanted to hear your fucking Candor mouth we would have went to there faction, understand?" I growl out at him grabbing his collar.

Everyone gasps when I finish.

"Six, love stop." Four says calmly. All of a sudden I stop dropping River. Now I feel like crying, great, stupid fucking hormones.

"I was just having some fun." I say, suddenly feeling bubbly.

Once I reach Tobias he gives me a weird look.

"Six, are you ok?" He asks looking worried.

"I am fine, I will explain later." I answer turning stern again.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that we are going to be your instructors while you are initiates. We are going to take you one a tour starting with the Pit. Four lead the way." I say and Four turns on his heels, striding over to the doors and throwing them open. I hear a couple of gasps and smile.

The initiates follow Four as he talks, we reach the Chasm and Tobias looks at me.

"This is the chasm, it is here to represent the fine line between bravery and Idiocy, one daredevil jump will surely kill you or seriously mangle you. It has happened before, it will happen again." I say glaring at each of them.

One raises there hand and I nod, telling them to talk.

"How many years has someone jumped in a row?" A girl asks staring at the Chasm.

"Well, five years I believe, did someone jump in your year Four?" I ask.

"Yeah, and the year after that as well, so Seven years." Four says nodding his head.

"Moving on!" I shout at the shocked looks.

"We will show you the dorms really quick and then the cafeteria, where you will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner." I explain and then walk off in the direction of the dorms. Tobias walks beside me, sometimes letting our hands, or shoulders brush. We said we wouldn't hide the fact we were married, but we are still professionals.

We finally reach the dorms and I point to the door.

"This is the dorm, you will stay here for the next couple of months through initiation and four weeks after. When you come back from lunch you can pick a bed. Training will start at nine tomorrow morning, be late and you will get a punishment. Plus dinner is at seven. Now follow us to the cafeteria." I finish and Four grabs my hand. I hear a couple of scoffs and a couple of gasps.

I smirk and roll my eyes pulling Four slightly closer. He gets the message and wraps an arm around my shoulders and mine goes around his waist.

He smiles down at me and we walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

The dauntless explode into cheers again as we walk into the cafeteria.

I smile and get a couple of claps in the back, along with four.

We walk over to our table, and Four gets our food. When he comes back everyone is staring at us.

"What?" I ask my friends.

"Are you two not a secret this year?" Zeke asks first.

"No we decided since Tris is pregnant that we would just be slightly restricted but the initiates could know." Four answers shrugging his shoulders and handing me a burger, and a cupcake.

"Umm Six, I think you have something missing from your plate." Uriah says pointing to the spot, where I normally have cake.

I simply shrug and reply, "Dauntless cake does not sound appealing right now." Everyone looks shocked as I say this except fro Tobias, who knows about the cravings and crap.

"What the hell? Who doesn't like cake?" Uriah asks shocked and Mar laughs.

"Someone who is pregnant, Tris probably hates cake right now, but the moment those kids are out, she will love it again." Mar answers smiling at me as I nod.

"Yeah, four we need to go sit with the initiates." I comment and he nods. We get up together heading to another table.

* * *

_**So I love you guys and sorry again for not updating all week :) I gave you an extra long chapter hope you enjoyed :) This initiation is going to go by quick, one day of knifes, one day of guns, three days of fighting and 2 days of fear landscapes and one day for visiting day. I want to get through this kinda quick so I can skip ahead three months, to where it is time for the kids Well peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


	8. An: So sorry please please please read!

_**Author's note: Important please read!**_

_**Hey guys I am so so so so so sorry this isn't an update but please read this...**_

_**There are several reasons I can't update as often as I did a couple of weeks ago.**_

_**1) The days I updated were snow days**_

_**2) Softball officially started last Saturday for me, so I have that from 2:30- 5:30 everyday, sometimes later**_

_**3) My younger brother started karate, so I have to be there to support him (He is a third degree white belt right now)**_

_**4) My great grandmother has Alzheimers and so I have to be with her**_

_**5) School and homework**_

_**6)I do have a social life besides this**_

_**I am again really sorry, but I will try and post a real update later today or tomorrow, I don't have school tomorrow because of ACT testing but I so have softball practice from 12- 2:30 so it will be after that. Just know I love you guys and I am trying really hard :) ~M**_


	9. Chapter 8: lunch

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) You guys are again amazing :) Sorry about my weird updating, softball season officially has started for high school. Our first game is this weekend... so yeah you see my point. Plus with all these snow days, we have had 8 total, the school is in a crazy rush to get everything made up, lots of homework, so anyway love you guys here ya go :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Umm Six, I think you have something missing from your plate." Uriah says pointing to the spot, where I normally have cake._

_I simply shrug and reply, "Dauntless cake does not sound appealing right now." Everyone looks shocked as I say this except fro Tobias, who knows about the cravings and crap._

_"What the hell? Who doesn't like cake?" Uriah asks shocked and Mar laughs._

_"Someone who is pregnant, Tris probably hates cake right now, but the moment those kids are out, she will love it again." Mar answers smiling at me as I nod._

_"Yeah, four we need to go sit with the initiates." I comment and he nods. We get up together heading to another table._

**Tobias's POV**

As we walk to another table, I see some of the initiates checking Tris out. I growl under my breath and wrap an arm around her.

"You ok?" Tris whispers into my ear, kissing my cheek in the process.

"Am now, just jealous." I whisper back kissing her nose.

She giggles and leads me to a table, that has three dauntless born and four transfers.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Tris asks kindly as we sit. The dauntless smile at us and the transfers shuffle around awkwardly.

"Nothing much six, just telling the transfers what a hamburger is." Who I recognize to be Zola a dauntless born answers.

"Can you four tell us your names?" I ask smoothly looking at the transfers.

"My name is Emmy." A blonde girl, who looks like a candor says confidently.

"Mines, Rosie." A red head says pulling at her blue collar, she must have been an erudite.

"I'm Cooper." The only boy answers. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is also tall and kinda muscular for an Candor.

"And I'm Chasity." The brown hair pipes up smiling at us, she is wearing red, amity.

I nod my head and Tris smiles at them, she must be in a good mood right now.

I glance at the Cooper kid and catch him staring at Tris.

"Cut it Candor." I growl at him. He snaps his head up and then back down, blushing slightly.

"This is boring, lets go to a different table." Tris complains, in a whisper, so just I hear it.

"Ok babe, what ever." I whisper back, earning a smile from her.

We stand without saying anything, dropping our trash on the way to another table, which is all transfers.

We sit without saying anything, and they shift uncomfortable.

"Umm can we help you?" A boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes asks.

"Yeah,we want to get to know our initiates, names?" I demand and Tris smirks. We were nice at the last table, no need to be here.

"I'm Lucia and this is..." A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes starts, but Tris interrupts her.

"Umm, I believe the others can talk, so quiet candor." Tris snaps, and Lucia looks down, nervously.

Then Tris turns to a boy from Amity." What's your name?" Tris asks.

"Collin." The boy with blond hair and brown eyes answers.

"I'm Aaron." A boy with red hair and green eyes says.

"River" "Cole" "Levi" "Corbin" The rest say one by one.

Hmm all boy's at this table except Lucia, I wonder why she is over here and Cooper is over there with the girls.

I glance at the clock and see it's time to go.

"Six, let's round them up." I whisper to her and she nods standing slowly, her round stomach getting in the way.  
"TRANSFERS, FOLLOW US!" Tris yells, they all rush behind us, as we turn and walk away.

We show them the dorm and tell them to be in the training room by nine. We used to do six but,since Tris is pregnant it is different, she needs her sleep, trust me.

"So my love, what do you wish to do, for the rest of the evening?" I question in a funny voice, causing Tris to laugh.

"Hmm, a movie would be lovely." Tris says, mocking my accent.

We both laugh and head off to our apartment together.

* * *

_**Short chapter I know, sorry about that :) Ok so you got my reasons for not updating in the authors note...I love you my ninjas just remember that.  
This chapter was probably boring, but oh well, next chapter training starts and before you know it the kids will be here :) KK love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


	10. Chapter 9: dun dun dun

**_Hey_ _my ninjas I'm back :) Thanks for staying with me, even when I don't update :) Well I guess this is another update my ninjas here you go :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_We show them the dorm and tell them to be in the training room by nine. We used to do six but,since Tris is pregnant it is different, she needs her sleep, trust me._

_"So my love, what do you wish to do, for the rest of the evening?" I question in a funny voice, causing Tris to laugh._

_"Hmm, a movie would be lovely." Tris says, mocking my accent._

_We both laugh and head off to our apartment together._

**Tris's**** POV**

"Tris, love wake up." Tobias purrs into my ear.

"Mmm, I don't want to." I grumble squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

"Come on love, you get to scare the shit out of some initiates today." Tobias says then, a smell of bacon waves through the air and my eyes pop open.

"I smell bacon." I say smiling slightly as Tobias laughs.

"Yeah, I got you a plate full, and a muffin." Tobias says smiling at me.

"Well help me up." I say frowning, I hate not being able to get up myself.

Tobias pulls me up and leaves his hand in mine, we go into the kitchen/dining room and sit at the table, where our breakfast rests.

We eat quickly, seeing as it is about 8:45 right now and Training starts at 9.

Once we are done, I get dressed in some black maternity pants and a maternity shirt that is also black.

We were just about to leave, when I hear my phone start ringing. It was my mom, something must be wrong.

"Hello?" I ask politely.

"Hello Tris, It's your mom, Umm sweetie I have some news." My mom says rather slowly.

"Umm, ok will you hang on a second?" I ask glancing at Tobias, who is stood in the doorway.

"Of course." She answers. I pull the phone away from my ear; turning to Tobais

"Tobias, go on ahead and wake them up, I need to talk to my mom, I will be there in a bit ok?" I ask him, I know e can since my nervousness, but he nods and walks over to me. He takes my in his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Tell me later." He whispers kissing behind my ear. He lets my go and heads out the door.

"Mom tell me please." I say into the phone.  
"Sweetie, your father... he..he...uh he." Mom stutters, she never stutters.

"Mom get it out." I say trying to be nice but getting impatient.

"Your father has a rare sickness, that they don't have a cure for. They said he will more than likely die and the sickness can be caught by young children." Mom says quickly, letting out a small breath when she was done.

"Mom, let me talk to Tobais and maybe we can keep Lily for a while." I suggest, not wanting my younger sister to get the sickness.

"That would be wonderful, thank you, please call me back as soon as you know." Mom says seeming in a rush now.

"I will mom, keep me updated on dad." I say and she agrees. I hang up the phone and grab one of Tobais's sweat shirts.

I throw it on, noticing it wasn't huge on me, like it used to be.

I rush out the door, locking it behind me and head towards the training room.

Soon enough I am at the door walking in, I see all of the initiates sitting on the ground, waiting on me.

"Ah, there you are six." Four says as I walk in. I give him a smirk and walk over to him.  
"We need to talk real quick." I whisper into his ear.

"Ok, hang on." He whispers back.  
"Listen up, everyone stay put, we need to go discus some family issues." I say looking at them all, they nod and I take Tobias's hand, leading him outside.

Once we are alone, he pulls me into his arms.

"What's wrong love, is everything ok?" He whispers into her ear, rubbing the small of her back.

"My dad is really, really sick with a sickness that is really rare. Mom said that it can be caught by small children, so I offered to take Lily for a while, If that was ok with you. So is it?" I say, it coming out slightly muffled because of his shirt.  
"Anything that will help love, it will be difficult, but we can handle it. Is it a deathly sickness?" He replies kissing her head.

"Yes, they said he would more than likely die." I answer frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry love, why don't you call Natalie and tell her, we will pick Lily up in about an hour. We will cancel training for today, for personal issues and go get her, ok with you?" He says kissing my cheek this time.

"Can we do that?" I ask smiling slightly.

"Of course we can, we are dauntless leaders." Tobais answers smiling as well.

"Let's go tell the initiates then." I answer, he grabs my hand and we walk back into the training room.

"Listen up!" Tobias calls over the talking. All at once they fall silent.

"We are canceling training today fro personal issues. We are unable to do it today. We will start training tomorrow so be ready. Basically you have the rest of the day off, enjoy yourselves but don't be stupid." I say as calmly as I can.

"Is it something to do with you being pregnant?" One girl asks.

"No actually." I answer frowning slightly.

"Can I ask a question?" A boy asks me.

"You just did but sure I guess." I answer again, still frowning, I really need to get Lily.

"Hang on, Four will you go get our stuff ready please, we need to go as soon as I am done here, meet me at the train in ten." I say to him.

"Ok love, be careful." Tobias whispers kissing the top of my head and letting go of me, walking towards the door.

He walks out and I turn back to the initiates.

"Ok you have about eight minutes to ask questions about anything except training and where we are going and what the personal issue is. So go." I say in a commanding voice.

A hand goes up from the boy, I think Cooper, from earlier.

I nod my head and he says, " How long have you and Four been together?"

"Well if you count dating five years, almost six." I answer smiling slightly.

"And how long have you been married?" He asks again.

"Three years, it will be four in October." I answer again smiling.

"Next question, Cooper your done." I say and he nods deciding to take a seat on the floor.

"Good idea, each of you get two questions and then you sit, Lucia you go next." I say looking at the her.

"How far along are you?" She asks smiling.

"Five months." I answer and she nods and sits down.

"Ok, River?" I say.

"Umm, how old are you?" He asks.

"I am twenty but I will be twenty one soon." I answer and he nods.

"How old is four?" He asks using his second question.

"He is twenty three his birthday was back in April." I answer again. River sits down next.

"By the way if you don't have a question, go ahead and sit down." I say and Cole, Chasity, Rosie, Levi, and Collin sit down. That leaves, Emmy, Aaron, and Corbin.

"Aaron your next." I say and he nods.

"Where you dauntless born?" He asks.

"No I was a transfer." I reply and he nods sitting down.

"Corbin." I say and he looks up.

"Is Four dauntless born?" He asks.

"No he is also a transfer." I answer.  
"Where did you two transfer from?" He continues.

"I came from abnegation and Four I can't remember." I answer shrugging. I know Tobais was from abnegation, I just didn't want them looking at him like he was weak.

Corbin sat down leaving Emmy.

"Ask away Emmy." I say and she nods.

"First, what is your real name?" She starts.

"Six Eaton." I answer simply.

"Six is not your real name." River stats.

"Yes it is now, I transferred and got to chose a new name so drop it, now next question." I say getting pissed off.

"How many kids and what genders?" Emmy continues.

"Three, one boy, two girls." I answer and she nods.

"Ok you are dismissed, be here tomorrow at nine." I say and turn and leave the room.

I rush out to the train, only to find Tobais waiting for me.

"How did the question thing go?" He asks as he wraps an arm around me.

"Good, they asked if we were dauntless born and I told them we both transferred. Then they asked where from, I told them me but I told them I didn't remember where you transferred from." I answer and he smiles kissing me, just as the train starts pulling up.

We jump on, me being extremely careful. We ride all the way to abnegation and jump off, only to be meet by my mom and Lily.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't want you to come to the house and chance you getting sick." Mom says quickly hugging me.

I nod my head and smile at Lily.

"You ready to come stay with us for a while?" I ask smiling at her still.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" She says quickly.

"Let's go then." Tobias says hugging my mom and taking Lily and my hands.

We jump back on a train going back to dauntless.

Once we are there we head back to the apartment with Lily.

We get inside and we all sit on the couch.

"Sissy, is daddy going to...to...die?" Lily asks close to tears.

"I hope not Lily, the erudite are going to work on a cure ok?" I answer and she nods crawling over to Tobias and I. She curls up in Tobais's lap and sniffles quietly.

"Everything will be alright." Tobias whispers kissing both I and Lily's heads. We fall asleep like that, My head on Tobias's shoulder and Lily wrapped in one of Tobias's arms, curled on his lap.

* * *

_**Ok what did ya think? Sorry for the late update, I was planning on updating Friday but then we got catching fire on DVD and had a family movie night. Sorry :) I think I am going to make Sundays my official updating day until I have some more time ok? Ideas, suggestions, thoughts, and comments are welcome just review or pm me :) Love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


	11. Chapter 10:Training: really boring sorry

**_Hey_ _my ninjas I'm back :) Thanks for everything ya'll are amazing :) So I was wondering if I should post this one story I have been working on... I am one of the characters in it and it is sorta a crossover type thing...Tobias and I are best friends and end up together...Tris comes in but is dating a completely different person...It's set in high school...Idk what do you think? Give me your opinions please :) KK here is the story :) ~M_**

* * *

**last chapter**

_We get inside and we all sit on the couch._

_"Sissy, is daddy going to...to...die?" Lily asks close to tears._

_"I hope not Lily, the erudite are going to work on a cure ok?" I answer and she nods crawling over to Tobias and I. She curls up in Tobais's lap and sniffles quietly._

_"Everything will be alright." Tobias whispers kissing both I and Lily's heads. We fall asleep like that, My head on Tobias's shoulder and Lily wrapped in one of Tobias's arms, curled on his lap._

**Tobias's POV**

I wake before the girls and smile down at them, we are still in the same position on the coach, one arm around Tris, with her head on my shoulder, the other around Lily, her curled up in my lap. I check the clock and see it is 8:00, time to get up.

"Tris, time to get up love." I whisper, trying not to wake Lil too.

"Hmm?" Tris mumbles still asleep.

"Come on love, its time to get up and go to work." I try again.

Tris opens her eyes this time and smiles at me, leaning up slightly and pressing her lips to mine.

"Morning love, what are we going to do with Lil?" Tris whispers in my ear.

"We can bring her with us today, then later we can asks Chris to watch her during the day, since she stays at home with Carson and Emma." I state and she smiles at me, nodding.

I let Tris stand up and Wrap my other arm around Lil, picking her up as I stand. Her little eyes fly open and dart around, then relax.

"Bubba, where we going?" She mutters in her voice thick with sleep.

"Well Sissy and I have to go to work, and we are going to bring you with us today, is that ok?" I say to her, making my way into our bedroom.

One of the good things about Tris and I being dauntless leaders is we have a house that has five bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down stairs. So each of our kids get to have there own room, plus Lily will have a room. Basically it is two apartments put together, with stairs added and the whole upstairs changed into bedrooms, our bedroom being downstairs.

"Fine, can I have my own room?" She mumbles rubbing her eyes.

"Yes you can, we will set it up this afternoon, ok?" I ask again smiling at her.

"Ok." She simply replies sitting on the bed.

I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom, while Tris gets Lil and herself dressed. I take a quick shower and head out into the living room, then to the kitchen.

I make a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon and set three plates out.

"Girls breakfast." I call into the bedroom, sitting at the table myself. Lily comes running in here, dressed in a black shirt and pants. Tris soon follows her wearing a pair of maternal black pants and one of my shirts.

"Hello love, how do you feel today?" I ask kissing her cheek as she sits down. I'm trying to act as an abnegation would for Lily's sake but it is really hard.

I might be divergent but that doesn't mean I'm not more dauntless, than abnegation because I am.

"Cut the abnegation act Tobias, it isn't very convincing." Tris says laughing as she picks up a piece of bacon and shoves it in her mouth.

"Fine, fine, at least I was trying." I grumble taking a piece of my own bacon and biting it.

"Is it any good Lil?" Tris says picking up another piece of bacon from her plate as Lil eats her third piece.

"Really really good, tomorrow can we have muffins?" She asks excitedly.

"Of course Lil, anything for you." I say rubbing the top of her head. She giggles and eats her scrambled eggs, then she sits quietly waiting for us. I grab my shoes slip them on, make sure Lily's are on, then put my jacket on and Lily's jacket on.

"OK we all ready?" I ask looking between the three of us. We all nod and I smile before opening the door. I let them walk out first and then follow, locking the door behind me. We walk/run down to the training room, only to find all of the initiates already down there.

"Hey guys, why are you here so early?" Tris asks, glancing at the clock which reads 8:30.

"Oh you know didn't want to be late again, who is the little girl?" Aaron asks.

"She is my little sister, she will be here today, but probably not tomorrow, we are going to get a friend to watch her during the day." Tris answer glancing at Lily who decided to run to the corner and sit down getting out a couple of toys she had in a bag.

"I though you cam from abnegation?" Cooper said tilting his head.  
"I did, being a leader has its perks." Tris answers smoothly.

"Ok let's get started, so today we are going to teach you how to shot a gun." I start off, I go through the speech and Tris demonstrates, then we watch the initiates for awhile. Which, let me tell ya, gets boring as hell after awhile.

"Ok you are dismissed for the rest of the day, have fun same time tomorrow." Tris says watching as they each file out of the room. Finally everyone is gone and we head of to Christina's.

* * *

**_So really boring chapter, so so so so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was reading The Fault In Our Stars by John Green and read the whole book yesterday and totally forgot about updating, I am really sorry, so anyways please tell me what you think about the idea for the other story, idk if you would read it or not please tell me. KK love you guys again really sorry for not updating tell me what you think should happen next Peace out my ninjas :) ~M_**


	12. Chapter 11: Sister?

_**Hey guys guess what?! WE DID IT! FAN FICTION IS SAVED THANKS TO ALL YA'LL WHO SIGNED IT! How many of ya'll have seen divergent? I saw it last week and lets just say it is really good...it didn't follow the book as closely as I wold have liked it to but still really good :) Ok I am so so so so so sorry I didn't update last week, I know ya'll are probably ready to kill me but I was so busy! So I am giving you an update today and maybe tomorrow as well :) KK well here is you chapter my ninjas love ya'll :)~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"She is my little sister, she will be here today, but probably not tomorrow, we are going to get a friend to watch her during the day." Tris answer glancing at Lily who decided to run to the corner and sit down getting out a couple of toys she had in a bag._

_"I thought you came from abnegation?" Cooper said tilting his head._  
_"I did, being a leader has its perks." Tris answers smoothly._

_"Ok let's get started, so today we are going to teach you how to shot a gun." I start off, I go through the speech and Tris demonstrates, then we watch the initiates for a while. Which, let me tell ya, gets boring as hell after a while._

_"Ok you are dismissed for the rest of the day, have fun same time tomorrow." Tris says watching as they each file out of the room. Finally everyone is gone and we head of to Christina's._

**Tris's POV**

I knock lightly on the door before entering Chris's apartment. All I see is chaos, Chris and Will are chasing Carson and Emma around the room, most of the room is a complete mess. There are books scattered everywhere and chairs are flipped.

"Hey Chris!" I yell over the ruckus.

"Huh? Oh hey Tris, Four...Uh hang on!" Chris yells, breaking from the circle and leaving Will to chase Emma and Carson. She walks over to us and heaves a breath.

"So, what brings you here?" She asks glancing over us.

"Well, we were wondering if you could watch Lil during the days. She has to stay with us for a while because Tris's dad is really sick and Lil would be likely to catch it if she stayed there. She can't come to training because she is abnegation...so yeah." I explain as best I can.

"Oh sure, do you need me to keep her tonight?" She questions and I glance at Tobias, who has just stood there watching Emma, Carson and now Lily run from Will.

"Hmm, oh yeah...I guess so, is that ok?" Tobias asks, still glancing at the children.

"Of course, she can fit into Emma's clothes so don't worry about that, you two go have some fun at the game, and please be careful Tris." Christina says patting my shoulder and glancing at my stomach.

"And for god sake Four, don't get hurt." Chris adds before turning back to the kids and laughing. She waves at us and we say bye to Lil before leaving the room. Now it is close to ten a clock. Another four hours before we wake the initiates.

"Four, what are we going to do for now?" I questions as we walk through the crowd in the pit.

"Hmm...I have some ideas, come on love." Tobias says leading me off towards the chasm. We walk down our little hidden path together. Once I almost slip and Tobias nearly has a freaking heart attack. Finally we reach our little rock, where we share some kisses and talk.

All of a sudden we hear, "WHERE ARE FOUR AND SIX?" Screamed from the pit. We share a nervous glance before slowly making our way up the thin, damp pathway. Once we emerge I see Zeke standing in the middle of the pit, searching frantically.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Four asks as we approach him.

"Dude, there is this crazy chick, that just came in here all of a sudden, she is asking for a leader, and I don't know who she is, she looks to be Tris's age...dude she is freaky, just come check this out." Zeke says in a rushed voice, before grabbing our wrist and dragging us towards the net.

Finally we reach the place and I see what he means, there is a girl, sitting on the floor, she looks like she is saying something and Mar, Uri, and Shauna are around her.

"Everyone move out of the way." Tobias says in a strong voice. The girl spins around and jumps up, from the ground.

"Are you a leader?" She asks quickly, her voice small.

"Yes, we both are, what do you need?" Tobias asks, gesturing to the both of us.

"Well I am looking for someone." The girl says slowly looking around at us.

"And what's is there name?" Tobias continues, glancing back at me.

"Please, just...can we go somewhere private, just us three?" The girl asks gesturing to Me, Tobais and her.

"Uh, sure, why don't you come to our office, you four, make sure everything is set up for tonight, we will be back in time." Tobias says, then gestures for the girl to follow us. We head up to our office, on the way Tobias's hand find mine.

**Tobias's POV  
**Who is this girl...and why is she so familiar. I think as we walk into the office. Tris and I take our seats and the girl sits on the other side of the desk.

"So who are you looking for?" I ask starting the conversation.

"Tobias Eaton." The girl says, glancing at the ground for a moment.

"Why are you looking for him...what do you plan to do?" Tris asks, before I can say anything.

"Well...umm I just really need to talk to him...He is...I have something important to tell him." The girl says, stuttering a bit.

I share a glance with Tris and she nods slightly.

"Well, your in luck, you happen to be speaking to him...so what do you need to tell me...plus it can be said in front of six." I say, taking Tris's hand in mine once again

"Tobias?" The girl asks looking be over in shock.

"Yes, and who are you?" I ask nicely.

"My name is Torah and I am your sister..."

* * *

_**Dun...dun...dun haha I am so mean! Cliffy love you guys :) I will try and update again tomorrow and again really sorry for not updating last week...So the first chapter of that story I told ya'll about is up...go check it out it's called Tobias and I:Best friends please tell me what you think...Please tell me ya'lls ideas for this and if I should just skip to when the kids are born...umm I know this is getting pretty boring do I'm trying to go with this plot twist for a little bit...yeah anyway thanks for being patient with me my ninjas :) Just remember patience is a virtue. Lesson of the day my ninjas...Peace out :) ~M**_


	13. Chapter 12: What is happening!

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) I don't feel well so this might suck but here u go :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"So who are you looking for?" I ask starting the conversation._

_"Tobias Eaton." The girl says, glancing at the ground for a moment._

_"Why are you looking for him...what do you plan to do?" Tris asks, before I can say anything._

_"Well...umm I just really need to talk to him...He is...I have something important to tell him." The girl says, stuttering a bit._

_I share a glance with Tris and she nods slightly._

_"Well, your in luck, you happen to be speaking to him...so what do you need to tell me...plus it can be said in front of six." I say, taking Tris's hand in mine once again_

_"Tobias?" The girl asks looking be over in shock._

_"Yes, and who are you?" I ask nicely._

_"My name is Torah and I am your sister..."_

**Tobias's POV**

"WHAT! You can't be my sister, there is no way...how..." I stutters, in utter shock. I stands all of a sudden and start pacing the room.

"This isn't possible...how?" I mutter over and over again, not loud enough for the girls to hear. I don't notice Tris stand up until she places her hand on my shoulder.

"Tobias, calm down, sit down and listen to what she has to say," Tris whispers into my ear before kissing me.

"Alright, just sit and listen, sit and listen." I mumbler and Tris smiles.

"That's right baby, just sit and listen and stop stressing, your making me worry which isn't good for the kids." Tris says wobbling back to her seat. I nod my head and follow her. She takes my hand and rubs small circles in the palm of it to calm me.

"Alright, talk Torah." I say calmly, trying to remain calm on the inside.

"Well, I am two years younger than you, Evelyn left me with my real dad, not Marcus. We are only half siblings, same mom different dads. That's why Evelyn had to leave abnegation, because she cheated on Marcus and became pregnant. I was abused as well, until he died and I was left alone, I meet with Evelyn and she told me about you. Before she actually died as well. When she left you, it wasn't because she had died, no she had to go to my dads and have me, then she became factionless and died more than four years ago. I have been thinking about finding you for a while, and I finally couldn't stand being alone anymore, so here I am." Torah explains, taking a deep breath every once in awhile.

"That's a lot to take in. So basically Evelyn had you then left correct? Where you around me at all?" I question, feeling guilty for acting like four with her.

"Yes, when I was first born, you might not remember because you were just two, but mom had me while she lived with Marcus." Torah whispers.

"Oh, wait, I kinda remember..." I whisper trying to think...a image comes to my head. I was two and sitting in my room, with a little blur bundle in my arms. She starts crying as I hear a wipe come down on my mothers back. I shush the small child and rock her back and forth, whispering that everything will be ok.

"Oh Torah, you have no idea what I went throw after you left." I whisper, shocked from what I remembered.

"Tobias, love we really need to go, other wise we will miss the train." Tris says, rubbing the back of my hand.

"Oh, umm right, Torah would you like to join us, or would you rather stay here?" I ask starting to stand up and turn towards Tris.

"Uh, I guess I will stay here, or where ever, can I talk to Six when you come back?" Torah asks and Tris gives her a weird look.

"Yeah sure Torah, I will be back in about an hour, and you can stay in our apartment for the time being." Tris says and Torah nods smiling.

I help Tris stand from her chair and give a final look to Torah before walking out the room. Tris and I walk quickly to the train, only to be meet by the initiates.

"Sorry we are late, we had some family stuff to deal with, ok everyone jump on the train in the third car back and I will explain what we are doing." Tris says actually becoming Six. Next thing I know the train comes roaring by. We jump on one by one, I grab Tris in my arms and jump on.

"LISTEN UP!" Lynn screams once everyone is on. The car falls silent everyone looking at us.

"Ok Uriah and Four are going to be team captains, Four's team will get off first, and Uriah's team gets off second, Lynn is already on Uriah's team and I am already on Four's team, Once teams are settled I will explain exactly what we are doing." Tris says and then gestures to Uriah and I.

"Uriah you pick first," I say turning towards the initiates.

"Collin" So he is going for the bigger kids, ha ha jocks on him.

"Lucia." I say, she frowns slightly and comes over. Tris smiles at me, seeing what I am doing, like I have done since she was an initiate.

"Corbin" Uriah

"Cole" Me

"Chasity"Uriah

"Cooper" me

"River" Uriah

"Emmy" me

"Levi" Uriah

"Rosie" Me

"Aaron" Uriah

"Dauntless born next, Sky" Me

"Zola" Uriah

"Winter" me

"Shyla" Uriah

"Alisha" me

"Tyson" Uriah

"Hector" I say and Lynn flinches, after all Hector is her little brother.

"Spike" Uriah, of course he would pick him.

"Ryan" me

"Hayden" Uriah

"Robin, OK that is everyone, Six" I say gesturing for her to talk.

"So we are playing capture the flag, the details are get the other teams flag without getting shot with a paintball, if you get shot you are out, lay or sit on the ground and wait for the game to be over. It is over when one of the teams get the others flag. Grab a gun and some ammo, our team is getting off in about a minute so hurry up." Tris says grabbing her already loaded gun she had gotten three years ago. I grab my gun I got for my birthday that matches hers and some of the extra ammo.

"My team jump now!" I scream before wrapping Tris in my arms and jumping off, we roll slightly before I stand and set Tris down.

"Well that was fun," She says shaking her head slightly.

"Let's go guys." I say and we head out.

* * *

_**OK so this probably sucked, I have had the worst writers block the past two weeks, I am so sorry I didn't update, if you have any ideas, or words of hate just review I can handle it cause I know ya'll are mad at me. Let me just say that I do have some good reasons for not updating, I don't feel like listing them but know they are good and I am really sorry, I love you my ninjas with all my heart and I will try to update tomorrow, This weekend I won't be able to update with it being Easter and I will be on vacation for a softball tournament love you my ninjas and see ya tomorrow hopefully. :) ~M**_


	14. Chapter 14: uh oh

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) Thanks for yall's support I love you guys :) and to the guest reviewer Amme- no my name is not Mackenzie but I want my daughters name to be Mackenzie, when I have one. I love you guys here is your chapter my ninjas :) **_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"So we are playing capture the flag, the details are get the other teams flag without getting shot with a paintball, if you get shot you are out, lay or sit on the ground and wait for the game to be over. It is over when one of the teams get the others flag. Grab a gun and some ammo, our team is getting off in about a minute so hurry up." Tris says grabbing her already loaded gun she had gotten three years ago. I grab my gun I got for my birthday that matches hers and some of the extra ammo._

_"My team jump now!" I scream before wrapping Tris in my arms and jumping off, we roll slightly before I stand and set Tris down._

_"Well that was fun," She says shaking her head slightly._

_"Let's go guys." I say and we head out._

**Tobias's POV**

We jog towards the old amusement park with the carousal and the Ferris wheel. I don't make a comment, no one on this team knows that we hide our flag here every year except maybe Hector, cause I think Lynn was on my team at one point. We come to a stop at the carousal and the initiates kinda look around.

"I suggest you come up with a plan, where to hide the flag, how many should guard and how we are going to find the other teams flag." Tris snaps, taping her foot clearly irritated. I slip behind her and place my hands on her waist, I make small circles there and I feel her physically calm down. She sighs and leans back into me slightly.

"Well we could hide the flag here," Hector suggests, smiling slightly. Clearly Lynn had told him.

"Go on," I urge nodding towards him. I know he is really smart, and most likely divergent for Erudite and Dauntless I would say.

"Let's see there are thirteen of us counting you two, so three can stay and guard the flag, two, being Six and Four can go seek higher ground in search of the flag, once they find it the come back and tell us, from there we split into groups of five, if Six or Four want to come after they find the flag, we head in two opposite directions, one team is to distract the other is to get the flag, we are quick and sneaky, while they are slow and loud, we should have the advantage." Hector says, almost all in one breath.

Finally some one gets it besides Tris. I smile at Hector and nod as all the others gape at him.

"Follow his lead, because he is right, that is how we have won for the past five or six years." Tris says smiling ever so slightly.

Everyone nods and turns back to Hector.

"Hector, pick the groups," I say and he nods.

"Ok the ones to guard should be one girl and two guys, girls are more sneaky so we need more on the teams. Uh Winter, Cole, and myself, sound good for the guard group?" Hector asks, looking at everyone but especially Tris and I. We both nod and he smiles.

"Ok, then Four, Six when you come back are you splitting with the rest of them or staying with the guards?" Hector asks

"I will go with one of the groups," I say and glance down at Tris.

"I will stay here, you know why." Tris comments and everyone glances at her stomach.

"Ok so a group of five and a group of four, Rosie, Four, Emmy, Lucia, and Alisha, will be the distraction group, Cooper, Sky, Rosie, Robin, and Ryan are the other group." Hector says and everyone nods.

"For now go spread around, hide in the trees whatever, but be close enough we can regroup, do not get found and only shot the enemy. When Six and I come back we will know where the flag is." I say and everyone nods, splitting to there areas. Tris and I grab each others hand and jog away towards the Ferris Wheel. I stay behind Tris and glance back coming to a stop, I hear Tris stop too. I don't look at her, but the woods. When I look back she is already up about five rungs.

"Tris, " I say, like I did the first time she climbed it.

"Yes?" She asks, glancing down at me.

"What do you think your doing?" Yeah just like the first time, the only difference is I am not scared for Tris herself, but the fact she is carrying our children, and her up there, something in my hear stops and jumps every other beat.

"Seeking higher ground, I don't think I am doing anything," Tris states.

"Tris babe, I don't think it is a good idea for you to climb this year." I say walking to the bottom of the ladder.

"Tobias, why not? I will be fine." Tris says, she hasn't moved from the fifth rung yet, which is good.

"Tris, you may have forgotten this, but you are carrying three of our children inside of you," I say as calmly as I can.

"Tobias, please..." Tris starts but she doesn't finish.

"Tris, can I test something?" I ask, coming up with an idea.

"Sure, what is it?" Tris asks coming back down to the ground.

"Well, I want to see if I can fight my fear, without you being beside me, I love that you help me fight my fears but I want to see..." I trail off, she knows where I am going with this. She nods and I smile. Having been through my fear landscape recently I know that heights are no longer one of my fears, I still have four fears, but heights isn't included anymore. Now they were, Claustrophobia, Marcus, losing the children, then losing Tris, in that order.

"Stay ok?" I ask and she nods giving me a thumbs up.

"Be brave Tobias." Tris says after I am five rungs up. I smile and continue climbing. I no longer feel the gut wrenching feeling of fear anymore, that is a good thing. I quickly reach the little platform Tris and I have climbed to so many times. Knowing it won't be high enough I continue climbing up. Once I reach a certain spot I face the rest of the area. I quickly spot the neon green flag, it is at the pier, like always. I swear they never learn. I make my way back down.

**Tris's POV**

I watch from the ground as Tobias makes his way back down. Clearly he is no longer afraid of heights. I think he knew that he just wanted me to stay here. That was probably smart now that I think about it. Tobias is almost down, probably abut ten feet up still when the rung under his feet snaps...

* * *

_**God, I am so mean, I will try and update again Sunday but no promises on that. I have a three day softball tournament and I have to go stay in a hotel so I won't be able to write...sorry about the cliffy review what you want to happen, Love you my ninjas :) ~M**_


End file.
